¡Di que soy sexy!
by Angel Gris
Summary: Hinata tenía novio, si así es, tenia ¿Que mejor manera de romper su primera relacion? - Hinata, creo que debemos romper - ¿Q-qué, por qué? - Estas gorda. Futuro OCC de parte de Hinata, una transformación de personalidad lenta. Ambientado en un universo alterno del tipo escolar. Actualizado
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Arata-kun, te sucede algo ultimamente estas bastante decaído ¿No estaras enfermo verdad? Me aproximo a ti y coloco mi mano en tu frente, te sobresaltas al instante en qué hago contacto con tu piel ¿Tambien estabas distraido que no me viste acercarme a tí, aun estando frente tuyo? Me miras y siento mis mejillas arder.

- Hinata – ¿Por qué usas ese tono? Algo malo pasó, Arata-kun porfavor cuentame yo te podría ayudar en lo que sea, me sostienes las manos y acaricias mis mejillas haciendolas arder aun más, mi cara esta roja y me miras de manera divertida pero enseguida tu rostro cambia a uno triste.

- A-Arata-kun ¿Te sucede

- Quiero terminar contigo

¿Qué? Pero... pero si estabamos tan bien, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas, no entiendo, eramos felices ¿Verdad? Yo era feliz, si Arata-kun no era feliz...¿Por que no me lo dijo? Me tapo el rostro con mis manos, siento tus manos en mis hombros, intentas consolarme pero... aún así, una duda ronda mi mente.

- A-Arata-kun... ¿Por qué? - No se como logró decir esa frase con un nudo en la garganta, pero por tu expresión se que lo escuchaste bien.

- Es algo difícil decirlo... y se que podrías odiarme despues – Te abrazo mas fuerte, yo nunca odiaria a Arata-kun, yo te amo y tu lo sabes. - Estas gorda

- ¿¡Qué te dijo qué!? - Ino me sacude los hombros mientras Tenten me abraza casi asfixiandome

- Me...Me d-dijo que estaba go-gorda – Se me salio una sonrisa mientras observaba como Ino comenzaba a enojarse, en cierta forma me ponia un poco alegre el ver como mis dos únicas amigas me quieren tanto como para enojarse con mis problemas.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Tenten, tu tambien vienes! - Señalo a Tenten quien lanzó un bufido.

- Chicas, lo mejor es olvidarlo.

- Solo lo dices por qué tu nunca has experimentado tener un novio – Se burla Ino mientras cruza sus brazos, observo a Tenten quien tiene un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas soltandome una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Eso-Eso no importa! - Las dos paran de discutir, me escucharon reirme pues al instante despues ellas dos me acompañaron con sus carcajadas exageradas. Despues de todo contarle tus problemas a tus amigas ayuda y bastante.

Aun así, aun no podia creerlo. Luego de que Ino y Tenten se marcharan de mi casa, me dedique a observar mi cuerpo frente al espejo, estaba vestida solo con mi ropa interior por lo cual podia apreciarme sin ningun problema.

No estaba TAN gorda ¿Verdad?

Si tan solo tuviera un poco menos de pecho, me veria mas delgada, recogi unas revistas y observe a cada una de las modelos. ¿Por qué tienen todas un cuerpo tan envidiable? No es justo, arrojé la revista lejos.

_- Estas gorda_ – Nuevamente esa frase llego a mi memoria, si termino conmigo por eso, debe ser cierto.

¿Por qué todo me sale mal?

No... no es eso, no es mi culpa ¡Yo estaba así mismo cuando lo conocí! Si me habia visto gorda desde antes ¿Por qué acepto salir conmigo? Y justo cuando yo ya no podía estar mas enamorada de él. ¡Termina conmigo por esa estupidez! ¡Por qué eso es, una estupidez!

Arrojo violentamente las almohadas de mi cama. La culpa no es mia, es del idiota que...

Un segundo ¿Qué estoy pensando? Observo mi habitación, esta toda desordenada. ¿Asi no soy yo..o sí? Me relajo en uno de mis sillones, eso realmente no importa ahora. Creo que terminar con Arata realmente me afecto.

Solo espero que no sea para mal.

Algo bastante corto mi prologo, espero que me dejen reviews para saber si les gusto la idea o no de que Hinata cambiara su personalidad. La idea seria de que Hinata cambie pero poco a poco, eso es todo. Apenas reciba el primer review dando la aprobación comenzare a trabajar en el primer capitulo (:


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 **

- ¡No! Que mal, las clases ya van a comenzar – Escuche quejarse a Ino mientras se estiraba sobre su cama – Espero que quedemos en la misma clase – Prendió su computadora y comenzó a teclear, no me intereso demasiado lo que estaba haciendo así que yo seguí mirando por la ventana.

- ¿No se sienten nerviosas? - Les pregunte provocando que me observaran inmediatamente.

- Estamos en primero, todos seremos prácticamente nuevos, bueno si nos juntan nosotras no – Ino me sonrió, el saber que todo el curso seria nuevo me calmaba un poco. Enserio odiaría tener qué ser la nueva otra vez del curso. Especialmente porque hacer amigos no era algo en lo que era buena.

La tarde pasó y conversamos de cosas normales y escuchamos anécdotas chistosas por parte de Ino.

Los días pasaron y aunque Tenten quien era la mas entusiasmada por entrar a clases mencionó que la semana paso demasiado lento, para mi paso volando.

Escuche la alarma sonar.

- Adiós vacaciones – Suspire y me volví a tapar con la sabana

- Hinata – Escuche a mi hermana golpear la puerta - ¡Levántate o llegaras toda fea a clases!

Me levante, pero me ocurrió algo extraño me sentía... diferente, no sentía ese pesar de estar perdiendo el tiempo al ir al colegio, o esa sensación de que al llegar no encontraras a ningún amigo ni tampoco el miedo de estar solo el primer día. No sentí nada, absolutamente nada ¿Esto era seguridad? En serio ya no me importaba el estar sola, eso era nuevo. Me sentía segura.

Y me gustó.

Me levante con una sonrisa y me alisté para ir a mi primer día de clases.

- Suerte en tu primer día Hinata – Me gire para observar a mi padre sentado leyendo el periódico con su mirada fija en mi, serio como siempre pero esta vez su mirada no me inquieto.

- Gracias, papá – Le sonreí haciendo que él hiciera una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa. - Me voy

Salí de mi casa observando a varios estudiantes de distintos colegios caminar en grupos o en parejas. Y uno que otro caminando solo, pero con audífonos puestos. Lo bueno era que en el colegio se usaba uniforme, por lo tanto yo no tenia que andar todos los días buscando que ropa ponerme y estar preocupada de no repetir mi ropa. Además no se burlarían de mi estilo de vestir, pues se podría decir que mi ropa es algo... fea, pero es cómoda.

¡Oh! Me había dejado el celular, bueno no era tan importante, después de todo no era tan sociable como para necesitarlo el primer día de clases

El colegio era...¿Como decirlo? Diferente, pero en el buen sentido. ¡Era enorme! Y me encantó, tenia varias salas y un patio gigantesco, además leí en unos papeles de una tabla y habían clubes escolares. Yo nunca había estado en un colegio donde habían clubes, los había visto en películas y series (o en algún juego por allí) pero esta es la primera vez que estoy en una escuela que tenga estas actividades.

Sonreí mientras observaba cada uno de los papeles.

Club de arte y manualidades; Club de fútbol; Club de basketball; Club de música; coro, intente seguir leyendo pero algo me choco en el hombro provocando que chocara contra la pared.

- Lo siento - Escuche una voz y me gire hacia allí, era un chico rubio y tenía unos ojos hermosos y azules.

- Como un príncipe – Mencione sin querer e inmediatamente me sonroje por tal estupidez de mi parte.

- ¿Disculpa? - Tuve suerte, no me escuchó.

- No es nada, no te preocupes por eso. - Le sonreí y me aleje del lugar completamente roja. Solo a mi se me ocurría decir mis pensamientos en voz alta, solté una risa tonta y seguí observando el lugar.

El timbre sonó y todos debíamos entrar a nuestras respectivas aulas, olvide mencionar que el día donde daban el tan "esperado" discurso había sido ayer. Y como a mi no me gusta estar parada en la mañana durante una hora y escuchar a la directora hablar temas que a mi no me importa. Decidí faltar, asi que este vendría siendo el segundo día, pero el primer día de clases normales.

Entré a mi sala y me sente en los sitios del medio, entonces me dí cuenta ni Tenten ni Ino habian quedado en mi clase. Me encogí mas en mi asiento mientras esperaba que mágicamente alguna de las dos apareciera con la excusa de llegar tarde, pero no aparecieron.

El profesor aún no llegaba, por lo tanto tenía tiempo de ojear a mis compañeros, no alcance ni a observar a 3 cuando escuche la puerta abrirse nuevamente, al voltearme pude ver, sin mentirles a ustedes lectores. A un chico que era "aparentemente" perfecto.

Tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran negros y un negro profundo y brillante, que hacia que no pudieras despegar tu vista de ellos, su piel era pálida pero le quedaba bien y no era como la algunos amigos que tengo, que al ser pálidos tienen pinta de ser enfermos, no, a el le quedaba perfecto. En otras palabras parecía un verdadero modelo. Y parecía que no era la única que pensó aquello ya que las chicas comenzaron a reír y a sonrojarse. Estaba por quitar mi mirada cuando note qué atrás del pelinegro, casi invisible sobresalía un mechón rubio. Pude identificar su rostro.

Era el chico con quien había chocado, al menos si me sentía un poco solitaria podría hacer una pequeña charla con él. Después de todo chocar con alguien en tu primer día era algo típico de una película y parecía una regla hablar con el que te empujó. Tenía la excusa perfecta para hablar con el rubio.

De la nada sentí como una chica a mi lado me pinchaba con su dedo en el hombro ¿Que quería? Y fue cuando me di cuenta, las chicas se estaban mirando con sonrisas divertidas, me gire encontrándome al pelinegro a mi lado, de pie observándome con una mirada de indiferencia.

- ... ¿Hola? - Juraría que frunció el ceño

- Largo -

Me pare instantáneamente, y cuando lo hice reaccione ¿Por qué le obedecí? Podría haberle contestado, me gire para encararlo pero note que este había botado mi mochila al suelo y colocado la suya en su lugar. Me observo un instante con esa misma mirada que cualquiera podría deducir que yo era una verdadera molestia para él.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Enserio este chico ya me estaba fastidiando.

- ¿Po-Porque...? - ¡Dios odio mi tartamudeo! ¿Y ahora porque me estoy sonrojando?... a claro su mirada, pues que él sea irritante no quiere decir que no sea un chico lindo.

- Su hubieras venido a clases ayer, te habrían asignado un puesto – No contesto absolutamente nada más, y los susurros de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

Dos chicas se me acercaron y me tocaron los hombros para hacerme "reaccionar"

- Puedes pedirle a un conserje que te traiga una mesa y la silla.

Nisiquiera me gire para darle las gracias, enserio ese chico me irritaba demasiado rápido, si tan solo, si tan solo no fuera tan timida ya le habría dicho un buen par de cosas.

- Señorita Hyuga – Escuche mi nombre y mi gesto se relajo al instante dándome cuenta bastante tarde qué había visto al pelinegro de una manera bastante agresiva. Me sorprendió un poco, pero deje de darle importancia y fui donde el profesor quien era el que me había llamado.

- Usted falto a clases ayer, por lo tanto tendrá que compartir asiento con alguno de sus compañeros.

¿Eh?

- Puedo ir a buscar una mesa –

- No quedan mas mesas – Pude notar un leve tono de diversion en esa frase, el profesor era simpático lo admito, pero no quería compartir mesa. No quería volver con la mochila pesada a casa, mi idea era dejar los libros en clases como había hecho todos los años en el primer día. ¿Por qué falte? Ah si, la flojera.

- ¿Quien puede compartir su mesa con la señorita Hyuga?

Hubieron varios murmullos pero nadie parecía querer ceder su espacio.

- Vaya, entonces... Uchiha - ¿Por qué me recorrió un escalofríos cuando escuche ese apellido?

Observe como todas las miradas se dirigieron a un punto exacto.

El pelinegro.

Por favor, aunque en apariencia no se ve tan mal, no creo que sea un chico agradable con quien compartir mi primer día de clases. Me dirigí hacia él y le sonreí con toda la amabilidad que pude juntar. Juraría que apenas coloque mi mochila a su lado escuche un "tch" de parte de él.

No le di demasiada importancia, creo saber ya que tipo de chico es él, camine directo hacia el final del salón donde habían unos dos o tres taburetes bastante viejos a mi parecer, me devolví a la mesa de Uchiha sintiendo sobre mi todas las miradas, incluida la del profesor.

No podria llamar aun más la atención, el sonrojo se hizo visible en mi rostro, cuando ahí fue cuando lo note, prácticamente estaba en el pasillo entre las dos filas de mesas. Uchiha ni siquiera fue capas de ser amable y correrse un poco para poder al menos apoyar mi cuaderno en la mesa.

Lo observe intentando volver a ser amable con una de mis sonrisas tímidas como dicen mis amigas y le pinche el hombro con el dedo para recibir una de las mas gélidas miradas que me han dirigido.

- Uchiha-san, ¿Podria correrse un poco, porfavor?

- Qué molesta – Sentí la mirada de varias chicas a mi alrededor, me miraban casi matandome y podria jurar que escuche un murmullo que decía que lo único que yo quería era pegarme mas a su lado.

Yo solo quiero apoyar mi cuaderno

El resto de la hora paso de manera bastante lenta a mi parecer, podía sentir las miradas de las chicas clavadas en mi espalda y no creo que sean miradas de amabilidad ni nada parecido. En cambio Uchiha ni siquiera mi miró ni nada, agradecía eso no, queria tener que soportar esa mirada que me hace sentir aún mas incomoda.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron casi empujandose de la sala.

Suspire y recogi mi mochila y mi cuaderno, solo para darme cuenta de que Uchiha habia desaparecido de la nada, esta bien debía admitirlo, era alguien bastante curioso.

Recogi mis cosas y salí de allí, solo para detenerme de golpe y golpear mi espalda contra alguien ¿Ahora qué?

- Mira, no nos caes demasiado bien ni tampoco mal – Pero si ni siquiera se quien son...no esperen no digan lo que creo que van a decir – Pero si te sigues acercando tanto a Sasuke-kun, lamentaras haberte metido con nosotras – Me dieron un empujon y salieron riendose por mi "cara de asustada" como escuche decirles antes de que cerraran la puerta de un portazo.

Daba vueltas por todo los lugares, altamente irritada ¡Uchiha esto, Uchiha lo otro! Enserio las chicas de aquí no saben de qué mas hablar. Y para colocarle la guinda al pastel ¡Uchiha no era para nada simpático! Pero ya me habia aburrido que comentaran hasta cuando este entraba al baño.

Me detuve dandome cuenta que habia vuelto al inicio, me gire y me encontre con los papeles de los clubes. Deberia unirme a uno para gastar el tiempo, además aprovecharia de hacer amigos.

No paso ni un segundo cuando senti mi frente chocar contra la pared, me gire para ver quien me habia empujado para encontrarme con el rubio.

- ¡Perdon! Ah... eres tú otra véz – Me sonrio y comenzo a reir de manera encantadora.

- No te preocupes, pero que no se te haga un mal hábito – Le sonrei y ambos comenzamos a reir, mi cara se sintió arder apenas senti su mano en mi frente ¿Qué está hacien

- Te quedo la frente roja, lo siento no me fijo cuando estoy corriendo -

- No te preocupes por eso

- Pero te podría quedar una marca

- No hay ningun problema, despues de todo solo seria una marca – Oh se me habia olvidado su nombre, eh esperen nisiquiera se lo habia preguntado – Por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Y tú?

- Hinata Hyuga ¿Te has unido a algun club ya?

- Si, basket – Probablemente si existiera un concurso a la persona mas amigable y carismatica, Naruto ganaria sin dudarlo. - ¿Y tú?

- Aun no lo se – Voltee nuevamente a observar la tabla con los papeles.

- ¿Por qué no al de porristas? - Me gire bastante sorprendida ¿Yo? ¡Jájaja! Estaria desmayada de la verguenza con tan solo vestir esos trajes tan provocativos.

- No lo creo – Le sonrei con bastante nerviosismo – Soy bastante timida y salir con esos trajes ... seguramente me daria un ataque.

El timbre sonó y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase.

- ¡Muy bien chicos! Yo soy su profesor de Ed. Fisica ¡PRESTENME TODOS ATENCIÓN! Como es el primer día en que nos vemos, solo haremos algo ligero, ten 20 vueltas a la cancha.

Los gritos y murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y claro, pues la cancha ¡Era enorme! Si eso era ligero, no queria ni saber lo que sera un entrenamiento dificil.

Comenze a trotar de manera normal adelantandome a varias chicas quienes aún seguian reclamando de que no querian sudar y oler mal, creo que se les habia olvidado de que habian duchas en el colegio.

Mi ritmo fue aumentando y comenzaba a ganar velocidad bastante mas rápido que los demás. Nunca había sabido el porque pero mi resistencia era mucho mayor que la de los demás, toda mi familia es tambien parecida. Supongo que nacimos para ser deportistas.

¡Oh! Debe haber algun club de deportes que admita chicas

Y con ese pensamiento en mente la clase de ed. Fisica terminó.

Solo quedaba una clase más y el día terminaria, como eran los primeros días saldrian temprano.

Nuevamente observo la tabla de los clubes escolares, le gustaban los deportes pero mas que todo observarlos. Aún asi su familia era bastante atlética, podria aprovechar sus genes.

Mi mirada se posó en un papel que sobresalia de los demás.

Basketball femenino

Naruto estaba en un equipo de basketball, podría enseñarme algo y así pasar mas tiempo con él.

Aunque no se demasiado de Basketball... y supongo que yo tendría que dar algo asi como una prueba para entrar.

Camine entre los pasillos intentando encontrar a Naruto pero no estaba por ninguna parte y justo cuando me rendi, se me vino a la mente uno de los lugares mas lógicos donde podria estar y justamente no habia buscado "La cancha"

Porqué habian dos tipos de patios, el patio de los recreos y la cancha que era pedida varias veces por los clubes deportivos y principalmente para ser ocupada en .

Y justamente allí estaba, entrenando junto a varios chicos quienes aún no notaban que había llegado.

Me dirigí a una de las sillas y me entretuve observando como jugaban, hasta que me dí cuenta de algo. No era la única observando, entonces abrí aun más los ojos ¿Cuando todo ese grupo de chicas había aparecido? Y es que eran bastantes, entonces me di cuenta.

Entre los chicos corriendo y saltando de un lado para otro. Estaba Uchiha, acaparando todas las miradas... y es que habia que reconocerlo parecia todo un profesional pero lo que mas me agradó fue que Naruto fuera capas de nivelarlo. Jugaban a la par, aunque no sabia si estaban en el mismo equipo o no ya que encestaban en el mismo arco ¿O era un arco para todos? Realmente era confuso todo eso del basketball.

Suspire, no pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando senti como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

- Hola, Hinata-chan – Le sonrei – ¿Viniste a verme?

- Así es, estaba pensando en meterme al club de basketball femenino – Note como hizo una mueca de sorpresa para luego sonreirme ampliamente – Quería saber si me puedes ayudar a entender un poco más el basketball

- ¡Claro que sí! - Asiente con su cabeza con una sonrisa, ¡Que bien podre juntarme con Naruto despues de clases!

- ¿Cuando estas libre?

- Puedo enseñarte en el rato que nos queda las reglas básicas

- ¡Dobe, deja de perder el tiempo y regresa rápido! - Volteo a mirar quien gritó eso y me encuentro con Uchiha quien nos mira a nosotros ¿Acaso que Naruto este hablando conmigo es perder el tiempo! Me levanto irritada y me marchó del lugar, pero enseguida me doy vuelta.

- ¡Te veo a la salida Naruto! - Él me sonrie de vuelta, alcanzo a notar una mueca de enfado en el Uchiha ¿A ese que le pasa?

**°" Sasuke "°**

Enceste nuevamente, ganando un punto a mi favor. No lo admitiria pero el dobe de Naruto se estaba volviendo cada véz mas bueno. Hasta parecia nivelarme en el juego, no... no es eso. Son esas molestas chicas qué no paran de desconcertarme.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, mira hacia acá!

Siento las palmadas de los chicos en mi espalda, dandome "ánimos" para hablarles a las chicas.

¿No entienden acaso que no me interesan?

Me doy vuelta para seguir jugando, pero el dobe no esta. Me giro esperando encontrarmelo detrás mio, pero me sorprende lo que veo. El dobe hablando con una de mis acosadoras, y esta parece no molestarle su presencia, la observo mas fijamente ¿Desde cuando estaba allí? La presencia de esa chica es completamente nula.

Oh, ahora qué lo recuerdo era la molestia con la cual me hicieron compartir mi mesa, pero se me hace bastante familiar. Debe estar tratando de ganarme por medio de Naruto, ese truco nunca funcionó conmigo. Sonrio para mis adentros mientras me acerco un poco mas a ellos.

- ¡Dobe, deja de perder el tiempo y regresa rápido! - Le grito provocando un claro enfado en Naruto era de esperarse, pero lo que me desconcierta no es él. La chica con la qué estaba hablando me mira enfadada, estaba seguro de que se avergonzaria, correria o pondria una mueca triste como las demás. Sonrió para mis adentros, aunque es mucho mejor que se enfade, no me interesa otra mujer detrás mio.

- Teme, estaba hablando con Hinata-chan – Levanto una ceja ¿Y eso que me importa a mi?

- No me interesa quien sea pero si por alguna razón quiere que yo me reuna con ustedes, le dices que no inmediatamente -

Conosco ese truco y esta bastante usado, especialmente por las mas raras.

- No creo que Hinata-chan sea una de tus acosadoras -

- ¡Te veo a la salida Naruto! - No me fio de ella, hay algo que me molesta y no pienso dejarlo pasar.

¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar esa mujer?

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo (: Pensaba hacerlo un poco más largo pero se me fue acabando la inspiración y temí que terminara con algo aburrido xd! ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews! (:


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**°"Hinata"°**

Apoye mi espalda en la pared y deje descansar mis pies en las escaleras, me sonreí de manera tonta y me puse a revisar tonterías en mi celular. Todo lo que acababa de pasar era como sacado de un manga shojo, además esperaba que en ese grito que le dedique a Naruto no hubiera visto mi cara ¡Por Dios estaba completamente roja! Me reí internamente por las cosas que me obligaba a hacer.

- ¡Aquí estabas Hina-chan! - Escuche gritar por encima mio, de inmediato mire hacia arriba encontrándome a Ino y Tenten bastante acaloradas.

- Hola chicas – las salude, había olvidado que nos íbamos a juntar en el recreo – Perdón, se me olvido completamente – Agache mi cabeza esperando que ellas me perdonaran.

Ino se acerco a mi lado con una sonrisa – No, no te perdo-

- Claro que te perdonamos – Saltó Tenten a mis brazos

- ¡Tenten, pudimos haberla obligado a invitarnos a comer! - Mire de reojo a Ino – Hahaha, por supuesto que no haría eso Hina-chan ¡Te perdono al instante!

Comenzamos a reír cuando recordé todo lo que me había pasado, eso era digno de contar a las amigas.

- C-Chicas – Les interrumpí lo que sea que estaban hablando. - No saben lo que me sucedió hoy -

Y así mismo (y para resumir también) les conté absolutamente todo.

- ¡Oh por dios! - Ino se agarro de mi con una sonrisa y un sonrojo - ¡Es obvio que de esto surgirá un romance!

- ¡Hina-chan~ ahora mismo estoy celosa de ti! -

No sabia que Naruto fuera tan popular, algo dentro de mi pareció dudar un poco acerca de que tenía oportunidad con él, es decir no dudaba de que yo no era fea, pero tampoco me consideraba linda ni nada por el estilo y aún mas estaba consciente de que habían muchas mas chicas en la escuela que eran el doble o el triple de lindas que yo.

- Te sentaste con Sasuke-kun – Gritaron ambas y extrañamente varias chicas estaban a mi alrededor escuchando de manera "discriminada" la conversación. Juraría que escuche un "que envidia" de alguna de esas chicas pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Eh? - Enserio, les conté prácticamente con exagerados detalles todo lo ocurrido con Naruto, es decir, chocarte con alguien en tu primer día, qué luego se choquen otra vez, para luego quedar en verse a la salida del colegio para conversar ¡Parecía sacado de una novela de adolescentes!

¡Y ellas gritando por qué tuve que compartir mesa con Uchiha!

- Pero... ¿Y Naruto?

- ¿Naruto...? Es cierto, que lastima que tengas que verte con él – Ino se cruzó de brazos junto con Tenten.

Apostaría mi vida que mi cara en ese instante reflejaba al mas puro estilo la palabra "¿¡Qué!?"

- ¿P-Por qué dicen eso? -

- Bueno... es Naruto – Ambas intercambiaron miradas como diciéndose que eso ya de por si era malo – Es decir, es como el chico rebelde de todo el colegio siempre esta en problemas, pasa en detención y creo que hay rumores que dicen que insulta al director cada vez que puede.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun no es así! - grite y al segundo después me coloqué roja al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¡Uy!- gritaron ambas riéndose – Con qué Hina-chan le hecho el ojo a alguien

- Quien lo diría, Hinata – Ino colocó su brazo en mi hombro y sonreía bastante divertida – Tu con el chico mas rebelde.

- Chi-chicas... - ¿Naruto-kun y yo? Eso se ve bastante bien en mi imaginación ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!, ¡Es demasiado pronto! - Yo... solo quiero ser su amiga.

Y nuevamente intercambiaron miradas – Si, claro -

El timbre sonó por ultima vez indicando el fin del recreo, tanto Ino como Tenten me ayudaron a pararme y caminamos hasta nuestras clases.

- Qué pena que no nos toco juntas – Escuche quejarse por última véz a Tenten

- Hinata, tendrás qué contarnos todo de lo que hables con Naruto a la salida

Más que una petición parecía una orden, aun así le sonreí y entré con una sonrisa en la clase tuve la sensación de que fui ignorada por todos aunque el sonido de la puerta fue bastante audible, aun así entre con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al instante en que recordé que yo no tenia lugar donde sentarme.

No se el por qué, pero mi mirada se poso en Uchiha, el cual pareció si haber notado mi presencia ya que también me estaba mirando pero con el ceño fruncido.

- U-Uchiha-san...- murmure por lo bajo y al instante en que intente pedirle que comparta su lugar conmigo una vez más, deseché inmediatamente la idea al sentir las miradas de las chicas sobre mi. Fingí no haber dicho nada, cosa que pareció entender Uchiha ya que luego de eso no me miro más.

La puerta se abrió dando a paso al profesor.

- Chicos, siéntense todos y guarden silencio, mi nombre es Kakashi y seré su profesor de matemáticas.

Cuando termino de hablar me acerqué a él y le explique lo que sucedía con mi mesa.

- Oh... informare de eso luego, por hoy siéntase en mi mesa. - Saco un libro y se mantuvo en silencio durante 6 minutos ¿Acaso los profesores pueden hacer eso? Nos observo de reojo y en un suspiro cerró su libro – Chicos, seré sincero con ustedes. Hoy no planeaba trabajar – Una gota de sudor estaba en la nuca de todos ante tan... extraña confesión de parte de un profesor – Pueden hablar pero no griten, recuerden que estoy leyendo -

La clase paso rápida para mi, como soy bastante... introvertida no pude hacer amigos en la clase pues cuando intente hablar con alguien todos estaban en grupo y el único que estaba solo era Uchiha pero este transmitía un aura de "No te acerques o te muerdo" que parecía no afectarles a las chicas que murmuraban maravillas de él. En pocas palabras pase la clase escuchando música con mis audífonos puestos.

Las clases habían terminado y ahora me dirigía hacia la cancha para encontrarme con Naruto, me hubiera querido despedirme de Ino y Tenten pero no me las encontré durante el camino.

Encontré a Naruto en la cancha y estaba con sus amigos, deduje que eran de su equipo de Basketball ya que estaban usando ropas deportivas.

- ¡Hey, Hinata-chan! - Un poco sorprendida, abrí un poco mas los ojos para ver como Naruto me saludaba desde lejos agitando su brazo de manera hiperactiva, lo salude de una manera un poco mas sutil pero inmediatamente sus amigos me observaron, pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban, demasiados ojos puestos en mi - ¿Traes ropa para cambiarte?

- ¿Eh? - ¿Para qué necesito ropa para cambiarme? ¿No pensara que voy a jugar basketball enseguida?

- ¿Para qué más? Voy a enseñarte a jugar basketball – Me sonrió – Pero si no tienes ropa...

- Perdón, pero vivo... cerca – Demasiados mirándome... - Po-podría ir a bu-buscar ropa...- mi voz fue disminuyendo hasta casi parecer un susurro.

- ¡¿Qué?! No te escucho Hinata-chan -

- ¡Hey Naruto! Presentanos – El chico se veía simpático, tenia el cabello castaño y dos marcas rojas en la cara.

- ¡Oh! Hinata-chan él es Kiba, Kiba Hinata-chan – Kiba me ofreció su mano y yo le acepte el saludo.

Así continué con cada uno de los chicos que estaba allí.

En total eran 4 Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Shikamaru, todos eran bastante simpáticos y uno fácilmente se lleva bien con ellos.

- ¡Teme, al fin llegas! - Note como todos observaban a mis espaldas y todo paso de una manera bastante lenta, me gire solo para encontrarme con Uchiha justo detrás mio no pude evitar mirar sus ojos y él me lanzo una mirada que me incomodo bastante.

No tuve mas remedio que bajar la mirada y comenzar a jugar con mis dedos, aunque eso no me gusta del todo ahora estaba feliz de tener ese hábito cada vez que me ponía nerviosa, así podría evitar mirar a la cara a los chicos y no se sentían ignorados.

- ¿Qué? - Su voz me intimidaba, casi di un salto cuando lo escuche demasiado cerca mio.

- Hinata-chan quiere entrar a un club de basketball.

- ¿Y? -

- ¡La vamos a ayudar teme! - Naruto se agarro de mis hombros y sentí las miradas de los chicos sobre mí.

- No me interesa, yo vengo a entrenar – Sinceramente, Uchiha podría hacer que te sintieras mal de cualquier cosa que hagas.

- No seas así teme – Naruto parecía querer seguir hablando pero yo le tome del brazo haciéndolo callar al instante.

Naruto me sonrió provocando que mis mejillas se encendieran más – Pero, antes de enseñarte cualquier cosa tenemos que ver si tienes material para jugar – Kiba se paró y se coloco a mi lado.

¿Material? Pensé que ellos tenían pelota.

- Quítate la ropa - ¿¡qué!? ¡¿Qué?! ya sentía que me iba a desmayar cuando Lee me sujeto de los hombros.

- No seas bruto – Abrí los ojos encontrándome a Naruto y a Kiba y este ultimo sujetándose la cabeza - ¡Hinata-chan es una chica no puede hacer eso! -

- ¿Pero como vamos a saber si tiene el estado necesario para jugar? No queremos que se canse en apenas 3 minutos con un entrenamiento que solo le hara doler los músculos. – Kiba se cruzo de brazos mientras me observaba - ¿Entonces como lo hacemos?

Todos se miraron entre sí, parece que es divertido entrenar a una mujer ya que tenían unas caras bastante divertidas – Lee, los tests – Y como un resorte Lee se paró y se coloco frente a mi.

- Al fin me hacen caso, vamos Hinata-san, vamos a sacar a la lúz el poder de tu juventud – No entendí muy bien la ultima frase pero me deje guiar por él. - El primer test es el siguiente, 10 vueltas a la cancha

Observe casi por instinto la cancha una véz mas, la ultima véz había dado 7 en la clase de así que no creo que sea problema dar 10.

- Con estas pesas en tus pies - ¿Eh? - Con las pesas podremos ver si tienes fuerza en tus pies, además podrás resistir mucho mas durante los juegos y te sentirás mas ligera – Eso podría tener sentido...

Me coloqué las pesas y comencé a trotar, la sensación era similar a la de llevar a un niñito agarrado a tus pies, llegue a dar 4 vueltas y no pude más.

Me gire para verlos, algunos estaban bastante serios ¿Lo había hecho tan mal?

- E-Esta bien para una mujer – Kiba se colocó a mi lado y me pegó una palmada en la espalda - No me digan que todos ustedes dieron las 10 vueltas en su primer entrenamiento.

- Bueno, no pero 4 es un numero bastante bajo – Mi autoestima estaba por los suelos en este mismo momento ¿Así que no sirvo para el basketball? - Aún así, para alguien quien esta recién entrenando y además teniendo en cuenta que es el cuerpo de una mujer seria normal ¿No? - Se giro como para intentar conseguir la aprobación de los demás.

Shikamaru se acercó a mi y colocó su mano en mi hombro – Hinata, te haré un plan de entrenamiento – Enseguida se separó de mi y fue por un cuaderno y lápiz – Que fastidio... pero bueno, dime tus medidas -

Eso era mucho más fácil de dar que desnudarse – No me las sé, pero voy a la enfermería para medirme – No me pregunten como dije todo eso sin tartamudear porque yo misma me sorprendí – Vuelvo enseguida – Di una pequeña inclinación y corrí hacia la enfermería.

**°"Sasuke"°**

Deje de practicar mis tiros y me gire hacia donde estaban los chicos, parecían discutir algo y por lo visto la chica ya no estaba con ellos. Sonreí, así que se dio por vencida.

- ¿Y bien, van a practicar o no? -

- Vamos a hacer un plan de entrenamiento para Hinata-chan – fruncí el ceño, solo esta quitándonos tiempo, a este paso no podremos sacar victorias fáciles en los partidos . - No seas amargado Sasuke y ayúdanos, después de todo tu eres uno de los jugadores mas buenos puedes ser una gran ayuda para hacerla mejorar. - Extrañamente me la imagine tropezando en su primer partido, no hay forma de que ella mejore, en primer lugar se ve torpe sin importar como la mires.

- No – Me marche una vez más y seguí practicando mis tiros con oponentes imaginarios.

Mentiría si no diría que tenia curiosidad de saber que tan buena era la chica en un partido, es solo que nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que nos pidiera a nosotros ayudarla a entrenar, la mayoría entrenaba en secreto y luego aparecía en la cancha intentando sorprender a todos con su capacidad, la cual era bastante mediocre a mi parecer.

Me gire para darme cuenta de que Hinata ya estaba llegando con un papel en sus manos. Si por alguna razón ella resulta tener un buen cuerpo para jugar basketball, podría comenzar a pensar en entrenarla también.

Ahora estaba usando una ropa deportiva, sus brazos se veían débiles sin ningún rastro de músculos de todas formas era de esperarse, sus piernas parecían tener un poco mas de musculatura pero sin llegar a notarse a simple vista. Cuando note que me estaba mirando solo la intimide como normalmente lo hacía y volvió a girar su mirada hacia el frente con su cuerpo tensado.

Patético.

**°"Hinata"°**

¿Por qué Uchiha me esta mirando tanto? No, no tengo que estar tan pendiente de él.

Ahora debo practicar Basketball, después de todo parece que todo lo que me rodea esta relacionado con este juego.

- Aquí esta tu plan de entrenamiento Hinata, no te descuides y si te olvidas de algún ejercicio volverás al comienzo – Shikamaru me paso la hoja, no tenia muchas ganas de leerla ahora que estaba cansada y ni quería imaginar lo que tendría que hacer después. - He, no te preocupes lo hice considerando que eres mujer y por lo tanto tu cuerpo es menos resistente por naturaleza.

Bien, eso me podría haber irritado un poco. Si las mujeres somos menos resistentes es porque no tenemos tanto tiempo como para hacer deporte, esta bien lo admito algunas veces uno se agota de solo pensar en hacer deporte y lo termina dejando de lado.

- Hinata-chan aquí tienes las reglas básicas del juego, aprendetelas para cuando vayas a audicionar para entrar al equipo – Naruto... siempre tan amable

- Gracias – Baje mi mirada y le sonreí de manera indiscreta, supongo que se dio cuenta pues se alejo al instante después.

- ¡Puedes quedarte a practicar tu tiro su quieres, pero quédate en el lado de allá! - Mire el lado donde Naruto apuntaba, era un especie de arco con un espacio diminuto para practicar.

Es perfecto, podría intentar encestar cuantas veces quiera. Con una sonrisa camine hacia allí, no entiendo el porque pero me dieron ganas de observar a Uchiha, últimamente me había estado observando bastante. Quizás también quiere ayudarme.

Me relaje cuando note que estaba jugando y de una manera bastante apasionada.

Debe ser lindo querer tanto un deporte que sin pensarlo ya estés dando lo mejor de ti.

Tome la pelota en mis manos y comencé a practicar mis tiros imaginándome oponentes imaginarios tratando de quitarme la pelota o bloquearme.

De todas las veces que tire la pelota, se podría decir que encesté la mitad de las veces, a mi sinceramente me gusta mucho mas ser defensa en todo tipo de juegos... ser atacante en verdad no es mi fuerte pero si en el equipo se decide eso, también debería estar preparada para ello.

**°"Sasuke"°**

- Hey... miren – Los ignore, realmente no me interesa nada más aparte del juego – Esta realmente esforzándose – Unas pequeñas risas salieron de sus bocas ¿Que tanto miran? Me gire y la vi.

Así que me ha estado observando, esta usando un estilo parecido al mio para entrenar, no solo estaba lanzando la pelota al arco, si no que fingía que habia alguien detrás suya o delante bloqueándola. Una buena técnica para ella aunque de todas formas de veía torpe al lanzar. Sonreí, fue casi como una mueca pero lo hice después de todo no estaba tratando de acercarse a mi como temí en un principio. Estoy empezando a reconsiderar seriamente el entrenarla. Si después del partido ella sigue con ese animo, la entrenare sin dudar más.

Salte y desde lejos enceste una vez más. - 3 puntos -

- ¡Teme, casi me golpeas otra vez!

**°"Hinata"° **

Creo que estoy empezando a notar porque las chicas están detrás de Uchiha, o eso creo. Detrás de esa apariencia que dice ser indiferente ante todo. Se esfuerza al máximo en el juego, es alentador y sumándole su apariencia... ¿Por qué es tan perfecto?,deberia ser alguna injusticia ser así.

Volví a practicar, escuche a los chicos gritar algunas cosas y ya no escuchaba como corrian por lo que ya deben haber terminado ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado entrenando? Observo la hora, unos 30 minutos mas o menos. Es bastante deducible que se acercaran a mi, por lo tanto me seco el sudor con una pequeña toalla de manos y me vuelvo a peinar para estar un poco más presentable, despues de todo sigo siendo una chica... aun con la apariencia bastante acalorada.

- ¡Nada mal Hinata-chan! - Naruto fue el primero en acercarse, note como venían todos detrás de él. Incluido Uchiha, todos completamente sudados. En este caso no me dio "asquito" ni nada, en realidad se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada.

- Gra-gracias...- comencé a jugar con mis dedos, pero realmente estaba avergonzada de estar "así" frente a ellos.

Se supone que Naruto y Uchiha son los mas... populares y yo completamente sudada a su lado no era una bonita imagen para una buena impresión. - ¿Y bien, teme?

- Lo haré – Alguien me lanzó a mis brazos una botella de agua, inmediatamente la atajé para que no me diera en el rostro. - Te ayudare a hacer lanzamientos de ahora en adelante. Hasta que entres al equipo de basketball. No me decepciones – Dudaba si alguien lo había escuchado hablar tanto en un mismo instante pero lo ignoré. ¿Les cause una buena impresión después de todo?

- Vamos Hinata-chan, estamos todos hechos un asco. -

Y con risas contagiosas nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos vestidores, el alivio que sentí cuando el agua fria tocó mi piel fue demasiado relajador, en general no me gusta el agua fria, pero cuando uno tiene calor no hay nada mejor.

Con el cabello aún húmedo pero ya sin gotear, salí de los vestidores. Fue un poco sorpresivo encontrarme con que los chicos se iban y Sasuke... me estaba esperando.

- Hyuga Hinata ¿No? - No supe el por qué de su pregunta pero solo asentí – Hmp -

Se colocó a mi lado, inspeccionándome con la mirada - ¿Has jugado basketball antes?

- Un poco...con mi primo y mi hermana pequeña – Juraría que escuche un bufido pero no le di importancia.

- ¡Hey, Hina-chan! - Oh, es Tenten - ¡¿Por qué siempre desapareces?! fui a tu casa y no estabas, tu hermana me dijo que aun no regresabas – Estaba vestida aún con su uniforme por lo que era facil decir que no estaba mintiendo – Oh, estabas con Sasuke-kun – Esta vez bufó de manera mas notoria casi para que las dos nos diéramos cuenta de que estaba irritado.

- Voy a entrar al equipo de basketball.

- ¿¡Eh!? Y yo que pense que entrarias al de handball, me había anotado porque creí que tu entrarías también – infló sus mejillas como siempre hacia para verse mas "molesta" Tenten es realmente divertida – Ahora tendre que cambiarme de deporte – Y finalmente Sasuke se marchó

- ¡Adios Uchiha-san! - Note como se detuvo en un segundo para seguir avanzando despidiéndose con su mano derecha aun sin darme la cara.

- ¡Uy! Hinata-chan... no puedes ir a por todos – El codazo de Tenten fue bastante repentino que hasta me dio un poco de dolor, pero lo ignore despues de todo Tenten siempre fue algo... bruta. - Y bien ¿A cual equipo piensas entrar? Recuerda que yo te seguire como una lapa todo el día. - Le sonrei.

- Basketball. -

A veces envidiaba a Tenten, ella tiene un talento nato para los deportes, en Handball daba unos pases tremendos y siempre que lanzaba varias chicas se alejaban de ella para qué el golpe no les diera. En pocas palabras, Tenten era demasiado apasionada en cualquier deporte y en todos era buena.

Cuando llegué a casa recibí una llamada.

"Hija soy papá, Neji ha regresado de su viaje de estudios, llegara a casa durante la tarde."

_**Lamento mucho, mucho no poder sacar situaciones romanticas entre Sasuke y Hinata, además he notado que en mis historias parece haber más química entre Naruto y Hinata. (llora). Comenzare a intentar forzar un poco mas la historia para sacar mejores situaciones entre estos dos, de todas formas se me hace bastante dificil por el tema de las personalidades. Hinata es demasiado timida aún para hablar con Sasuke y Sasuke... bueno es sasuke (?)  
**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por dejar sus reviews, no importa si son buenos o malos me hacen feliz ya que se que hay gente leyendo mi historia y esta atenta a ella (:**_


	4. Aviso - No es capitulo

Lamentablemente voy a tener que pausar la historia durante unas semanas la razón: se vienen las pruebas ;_; y como toda buena estudiante tendré que estudiar para sacar un buen promedio y temo tambien que mis estudios siempre estan por delante de todo por lo tanto es seguro que no podre subir el proximo capitulo este mes. Lamento mucho decirlo y espero que sean pacientes para continuar la historia.

Intentare subir un capitulo este mes aunque no prometo nada. Gracias por leerme hasta ahora y espero que me entiendan. :)

Luego de las pruebas aproximadamente el 5 de julio que creo que es viernes, tengo las vacaciones de invierno X3 que vendrian siendo 2 semanas por lo tanto aprovechare esas semanas para escribir mas de lo normal e intentar subir los capitulos mas rápido que lo normal.


End file.
